Une pyramide parmi tant d'autres
by Pomme
Summary: Une nouvelle aventure de SG1. Dernière partie ! Venez tous lire...
1. Partie 1

Une pyramide parmi tant d'autres 

Ceci est notre première fanfic sur Stargate, alors soyez indulgents…

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas et nous essayerons de rendre justice à leurs créateurs.

Si vous êtes fan de séries télé et que vous croyez tout savoir, rendez-vous sur mon site The Aiel Waste

Envoyez les commentaires à marion.c@frisoo.freesurf.fr et egwene@caramail.com.

Cette fanfic se situe au cours de la saison 5 (ie Daniel n'est pas encore « mort »)

La suite ne sera pas pour tout de suite, exams' obligent !

_Chapitre 1_

Daniel et Jack étaient assis au mess et prenaient leur petit déjeuner, ils discutaient de leur dernière mission, sur la planète P5X-352, au cours de laquelle ils avaient découvert des ruines fascinantes, du moins selon Daniel.

- « Je vous assure, Jack, c'est une découverte capitale ! »

- « Je ne dis pas que je ne vous crois pas, Daniel, mais vous avez tendance à dire la même chose à chaque fois qu'on trouve un caillou avec une inscription dessus ! 

Je ne vois pas ce que ces ruines ont d'exceptionnel »

- « Ces ruines sont la preuve que… »

Jack décrocha de la conversation comme à chaque fois que Daniel ou Sam se lançaient dans des explications compliquées au lieu d'aller à l'essentiel. 

Il interrompit Daniel au milieu de son discours.

- « Vous croyez que je devrais prendre des vacances ? »

- « Quoi ? » demanda Daniel, qui ne comprenait pas en quoi les vacances de Jack pouvaient avoir un rapport avec les ruines phéniciennes dont il parlait avec enthousiasme depuis dix minutes.

- « Des vacances. J'ai plusieurs jours de vacances à prendre mais j'hésite. »

- « Pourquoi donc ? »

- « C'est simple, à chaque fois que je prends un seul jour de vacances, les Asguards ou les Goa'uld, ou les Tok'ra trouvent une bonne raison de me faire revenir, quelque chose du genre : il faut sauver le monde encore une fois… bla bla bla. »

- « Le monde a l'air de pas mal se débrouiller en ce moment, je pense qu'on pourra se passer de vous quelques jours. » répondit Daniel sans conviction, il ne comprenait toujours pas d'où pouvait venir cette soudaine envie de vacances.

- « Ah ! C'est exactement ce que vous dites à chaque fois ! » dit-il en buvant son café

- « Vous devriez peut-être en parler au général Hammond… »

Avant que Jack ait eu le temps de répondre, l'alarme de la base se mit en marche, et les deux membres de SG1 se dirigèrent vers la salle de la porte, en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu déclencher l'alerte.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Sam était déjà là, assise devant le pupitre de commande, essayant de savoir qui voulait passer la porte.

Le général Hammond était derrière elle et semblait inquiet.

- « Aucune de nos équipes ne devait rentrer aujourd'hui. »

- « Je reçois un code d'identification. Ce sont les Tok'ra. »

- « Ouvrez l'iris. »

- « Oui monsieur.»

Et pendant que le sergent ouvrait l'iris, Teal'c arriva.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Nos chers amis les Tok'ra sont venus nous dire bonjour. Ils vont être déçus d'apprendre que nous n'avons plus de vaisseau mère à leur prêter.» répondit Jack et puis il ajouta en direction de Daniel : « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! »

Daniel ne put que hausser les épaules en retour et l'équipe SG1 au complet se dirigea vers la porte des étoiles pour accueillir leur visiteur Tok'ra.

Ils se tenaient devant la rampe d'accès quand un homme franchit la porte. Il descendit et s'approcha du général Hammond.

- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Malek. » dit-il avec sa voix Tok'ra.

Le général ordonna à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes et accueillit le nouveau venu.

Ils étaient tous déçus que leur visiteur ne soit pas Jacob car ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps, et surtout c'était le seul Tok'ra avec lequel chaque membre de l'équipe se sentait à l'aise. 

- « C'est un honneur de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, colonel O'Neill. » dit-il en serrant la main de Jack

- « Ouais. Le sentiment n'est pas réciproque. Et ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer quand vous nous direz pourquoi vous êtes là. »

- « Colonel ! »

Le général Hammond désapprouvait une fois de plus l'attitude de son subalterne face à leurs alliés Tok'ra même s'il savait que rien ne pourrait la changer.

- « Nous pourrions peut être discuter dans un endroit plus calme. »

- « Oui, bien sûr, suivez-nous » proposa Sam.

Ils accompagnèrent leur invité dans la salle de briefing. Quand ils furent tous assis, ils regardèrent Malek, l'invitant ainsi à révéler les raisons de sa présence.

- « Je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer ça, mais … Selmak a disparu. Je suis désolé, Major. »

La nouvelle fut un choc pour toute l'équipe, surtout pour Sam.

- « Comment ça disparu ? Les Tok'ra sont capables de beaucoup de choses, mais ils ne disparaissent pas, que je sache ! » en disant cela, Jack s'était levé sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se rassit en demandant plus d'explications à Malek.

- « Nous ne savons pas grand chose, Selmak effectuait des recherches sur la planète Suban la semaine dernière il devait rentrer il y a deux jours, mais nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles. Je suis moi-même allé le chercher mais le site sur lequel il travaillait était désert et il n'y avait aucun signe de lui sur la planète. »

- « Quel genre de recherches ? » Daniel était curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant sur la planète Suban.

_Chapitre 2_

- « Il s'agit d'un temple construit sur le mode des temples Goa'uld mais toutes les inscriptions à l'intérieur sont dans la langue des anciens. Selmak était chargé d'en effectuer la traduction et de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à cette planète. »

- « Et il était seul pour assurer une telle mission ? » demanda le général.

- « Ce que le général veut dire, c'est pourquoi vous l'avez laissé seul sur une planète de toute évidence peu sûre ! Etes-vous certains qu'elle n'était pas occupée par nos ennemis préférés ? » Hammond lança un regard réprobateur à Jack.

- « Il était parti avec trois autres membres de la Tok'ra. Eux aussi ont disparu. »

- « Qu'attendez-vous de nous exactement ? » interrompit Sam qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

- « Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour partir à la recherche de ces hommes. Par ailleurs, Selmak était le plus à même de traduire les inscriptions mais nous pensons que le Dr Jackson a de bonnes chances de réussite. Nous n'avons retrouvé aucune note qui pourrait vous aider. »

- « Général, autorisation de partir en mission sur Suban ? » demanda Sam après s'être levée.

- « Il faut d'abord que nous envoyions une sonde et que Malek nous donne toutes les informations dont il dispose. Ensuite, je vous ferais savoir ma réponse. »

Après avoir récupéré les coordonnées de cette planète, le Général descendit donner ses ordres à l'officier chargé de la porte puis il remonta rejoindre SG1 qui écoutait attentivement ce que Malek expliquait.

Une heure plus tard, la sonde fût enfin envoyée et ils purent découvrir les premières images. Personne n'apparaissait sur l'écran. On voyait sur la droite de la porte le début d'une forêt. En face se trouvait une grande plaine verdoyante et sur la gauche un lac immense. Derrière l'étendue d'eau on devinait une chaîne de montagnes et à la fin de cette chaîne, en arrivant sur la plaine, on distinguait une pyramide. Les analyses montraient que cette planète était viable pour les humains.

Après un instant de réflexion, le général rendit son verdict.

- « Bien. SG1, vous partez dans deux heures avec pour mission de découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de Jacob et de ces trois hommes. Rompez. »

Les quatre membres de l'équipe partirent sans un mot après un rapide salut à Malek pour se préparer.

- « Merci Général. Si vous le voulez bien je vais rentrer pour les informer de votre décision. Nous vous contacterons prochainement pour connaître l'avancée de vos recherches. Si nous avons de nouvelles informations, nous vous les ferons parvenir sans délai. »

Deux heures plus tard, dans la salle d'embarquement se tenait Sam, Daniel et Teal'c. Derrière la vitre, on pouvait voir le Général. Daniel parlait avec Teal'c des probables découvertes capitales qu'ils allaient faire. Sam était un peu à l'écart et attendait visiblement avec impatience le départ. C'est à ce moment la que le Colonel arriva.

- « En route pour de nouvelles aventures ! Allons sauver le monde une fois de plus ! »

- « Colonel, il s'agit d'une mission de sauvetage de quelqu'un d'important pour nous tous. Communication toutes les 24h et je vous veux de retour dans 5 jours au plus tard. Bonne chance. »

Ils formèrent un groupe autour du robot qui transportait un peu de matériel et de nourriture et attendirent l'ouverture de la porte où ils s'engouffrèrent sans un regard pour les hommes restés à la base.

Arrivés de l'autre côté, ils se mirent en position de combat, le temps de voir si les alentours étaient sûrs. Une fois rassurés, ils s'équipèrent et cachèrent le robot. Ils partirent en direction de la pyramide.

- « Nous en avons probablement pour deux bonnes heures de marche. » les informa Sam.

- « Restez sur vos gardes, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. » précisa Jack.

Ils partirent sans un mot, Teal'c ouvrant la marche, Daniel derrière observant tout ce qu'il voyait, les deux militaires fermant la marche.

Tout était calme, il faisait beau, un léger vent soufflait. On entendait quelques oiseaux pendant qu'ils se frayaient un chemin à travers la grande prairie. L'herbe était très haute, leur arrivant presque à la taille. Ils suivaient une trace, signe que d'autres étaient passés par là récemment.

A environ un kilomètre de la pyramide, Jack rompit le silence.

- « Quand nous arriverons, nous inspecterons minutieusement les lieux. Si tout va bien, Teal'c et Daniel vous vous chargerez de la traduction pendant que Sam et moi nous inspecterons les environs. Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. »

Personne n'eut rien à ajouter et le voyage se termina comme il avait commencé, dans le silence.

Arrivés à destination, pendant que Daniel s'émerveillait déjà de tout ce qu'il voyait, les trois soldats étaient sur le qui-vive.

- « Venez Daniel. Une fois qu'on sera tranquille sur la présence ou non de nos amis les serpents vous pourrez vous mettre au travail. »

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la pyramide et ce qu'ils virent les cloua sur place.

_Chapitre 3___

Devant eux s'ouvrait un long et étroit corridor menant au centre de la pyramide, de chaque côté s'entendaient de larges colonnes de pierre soutenant l'édifice. Aucune ouverture ne permettait le passage de la lumière et la galerie s'enfonçait rapidement dans une obscurité menaçante. Bien que l'architecture, intérieure et extérieure, soit de facture Goa'uld, cette pyramide ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient. La hauteur de ces colonnes et la longueur du corridor dépassaient de loin ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer de l'extérieur. Depuis la plaine, la pyramide paraissait de petite taille, et les membres de SG1 avaient pensé qu'ils en auraient fait le tour en une heure tout au plus. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient entrés, des jours, voire des semaines semblaient un ordre de grandeur plus approprié. Et chaque pierre semblait couverte de texte dans la langue des anciens. Il n'y avait pas un seul espace laissé vierge aussi loin qu'il était possible de voir dans la pénombre. 

Passé la stupeur initiale, ce fut le Colonel O'Neill qui prit la parole le premier.

- « Euh, Major, je ne me souviens pas bien, mais est-ce que Malek nous avait parlé de quelque chose dans ce genre ? »

- « Non, je ne crois pas, mon Colonel. »

- « Encore une petite cachotterie de nos amis les Tok'ra ! 

Teal'c, vous pouvez voir le fond du tunnel, ou même le plafond?»

- « Non, O'Neill. »

- « Il fait certainement plusieurs centaines de mètres de long. » ajouta Daniel, en s'approchant plus près des colonnes et du mur qui se trouvait derrière pour en examiner les inscriptions.

- « Daniel, restez ici. Nous cherchons toujours à savoir ce qui est arrivé à Jacob et si nous devons faire face à une menace Goa'uld !» S'exaspéra Jack. Il admirait l'enthousiasme de Daniel pour son travail mais parfois il aurait aimé que celui-ci fasse preuve de plus de précautions quand ils arrivaient sur une nouvelle planète.

- « Quoi ? Ah oui, j'arrive. » répondit Daniel en reprenant sa place entre Teal'c et Sam.

- « Vous avez une idée de ce à quoi ce temple pouvait servir ? » Demanda Sam qui avait aussi jeté un œil intrigué aux inscriptions.

- « Pas la moindre. Et vous Teal'c ? »

- « Je ne reconnais pas ce type de temple je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Il est difficile de deviner son utilité, Daniel Jackson. »

Les quatre membre de SG1 décidèrent qu'il serait plus sage de faire une reconnaissance de l'ensemble de la pyramide et de sécuriser les lieux avant de commencer à s'intéresser aux inscriptions, ils  s'avancèrent donc vers l'intérieur en suivant le seul chemin possible, avec comme seul éclairage la lumière des torches qu'ils avaient pensé à apporter avec eux.

Après une heure de marche dans une semi-obscurité angoissante, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés, rien ne leur permettait de savoir s'ils s'étaient rapprochés de façon significative du centre de la pyramide ou si ce corridor se prolongeait ainsi pendant encore des kilomètres. Les murs et les colonnes étaient identiques à ceux qu'ils avaient aperçus en entrant dans le temple, aucun signe particulier ne leur offrait de point de comparaison ou de point de repère, rien ne permettait de distinguer différentes parties dans le texte.

- « Jack, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça ! » souffla Daniel en s'arrêtant. 

Les autres membres de l'équipe s'immobilisèrent et se retournèrent vers Jack.

- « Daniel a raison, mon Colonel, nous devrions établir un camp à l'entrée de la pyramide et commencer à étudier les textes qui se trouvent là-bas. »

Teal'c acquiesça de la tête.

- « Bon, d'accord. » 

Jack se rangea à l'avis général, bien qu'il ne soit toujours pas rassuré quant à l'absence de Goa'uld. 

Il devenait évident que continuer à l'aveuglette ne mènerait à rien. Et toute l'équipe fit demi tour. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils ne purent apercevoir l'entrée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés mais ils n'avaient pas de doute sur le chemin à prendre car le couloir n'avait fait ni coude, ni bifurcation et la sortie devait donc logiquement se trouver en face d'eux. Ils se mirent donc en route. Pourtant, après une nouvelle heure de marche, ils n'en étaient pas plus près. 

Et ils ne semblaient pas s'en être rapprochés car aucun rectangle de lumière ne paraissait au loin devant eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la demande de Daniel qui souhaitait reprendre son souffle et boire une gorgée d'eau. 

- « Peut-être que la nuit est tombé que nous ne sommes plus très loin.» Proposa Sam.

Ou peut-être pas. Ses trois compagnons entendirent ses doutes sans qu'elle n'ait à les verbaliser. Et l'inquiétude gagna l'équipe.

- « Je ne comprends pas. Nous avons marché environ une heure dans un sens, puis nous avons fait demi-tour et marché une heure dans l'autre sens. Pourtant nous ne sommes pas revenus à notre point de départ. »

- « Merci Daniel pour cet état des lieux très instructif ! »

- « Inutile de vous énervez, Jack. J'ai juste une question, c'est peut-être bête, mais où sommes-nous ? »

_Chapitre 4_

- « Aucune idée, Daniel Jackson », répondit Teal'c, égal à lui même. « Mais ce qui nous arrive est peut-être arrivé aussi à Jacob et aux Hommes de la Tok'ra. »

- « Ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils sont encore dans les murs de cette pyramide infernale ! Finalement ils ne se sont peut-être pas fait attraper par les Goa'uld ! »

- « Peut-être pas mais cet endroit est quand même très étrange. Il s'agit peut-être d'un piège, ou d'une prison ou… »

- « Vous n'avez pas des idées plus gaies, Carter ? Daniel, vous pourriez peut-être regarder si vous comprenez quelque chose à tout ce qui est écrit ici. Vous gardez une torche, nous allons éteindre les autres pour économisez les piles. »

Daniel, après un hochement de tête pour le Colonel se retourna vers la colonne la plus proche et commença à inspecter les écritures. Sam se joignit à lui. Teal'c et Jack se tournèrent chacun vers un côté du corridor pour surveiller l'éventuelle arrivée de Goa'uld ou de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Pendant deux heures personne ne prononça un mot, le silence étant parfois interrompu par Daniel qui marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il avait sorti son carnet et prenait des notes, regardait les papiers concernant la langue des anciens qu'il avait apportés. Puis il traversa le couloir et s'intéressa à la colonne à l'opposé de celle qu'il venait de déchiffrer.

- « Vous avez déjà tout lu ? » s'étonna le colonel.

Daniel ne répondit même pas et se dirigea vers la colonne qui était à sa gauche. Sam et Jack le regardait faire, échangeant un regard plein d'incompréhension. Teal'c se tourna vers eux, leva un sourcil et se retourna vers le couloir pour continuer sa surveillance. Daniel passait allègrement d'une colonne à l'autre, s'accroupissant ou se levant, limitant son périmètre de recherche aux six les plus proches de leur campement improvisé. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ce petit jeu, Jack perdit son calme.

- « Enfin Daniel, vous allez nous dire ce que vous avez trouvé ! »

- « C'est extraordinaire ! Si on lit seulement une colonne on ne peut pas comprendre le texte. En fait, au milieu de deux mots il y a parfois un ensemble de trois signes comme ici et ici » dit-il en leur montrant deux marques sur une des pierres. « En fait, ils renvoient à une autre partie du texte. Je pense qu'il y en a un qui indique la pierre qu'il faut regarder, un pour savoir de combien de colonnes on doit se décaler et un pour savoir si on change de côté de couloir. »

- « Et je suppose que vous avez trouvé le code… »

- « Pas encore mais regardez, j'avance ». Et il montra à Jack une page de son carnet. Sam et Teal'c se rapprochèrent. « Vous voyez, ce signe veut- dire deux, celui-ci veut dire un et ce dernier signifie devant. On peut le lire à cet endroit. » expliqua-t-il en désignant une partie du texte.

- « Comment savez-vous s'il faut se déplacer vers la droite ou vers la gauche ? Et est-ce le premier chiffre ou le deuxième qui désigne la colonne ? » demanda Sam intéressée.

- « Je ne sais pas encore, il ne me reste qu'à essayer toutes les possibilités pour voir où l'enchaînement de texte a un sens. »

- « Et bien allez-y, et faites-nous signe si vous trouvez ».

- « Je vais reprendre la garde, mon Colonel. »

Daniel retourna alors à ses textes, Jack s'assit et s'adossa à une colonne tandis que Teal'c et Sam regardaient chacun un bout du couloir. Une nouvelle heure se passa dans le silence. Quand tout à coup : 

- « Ca y est ! » s'exclama l'archéologue.

Jack, qui s'était endormi, sursauta, Sam délaissa son poste pour se diriger vers Daniel.

- « Les trois informations ne sont pas toujours dans le même ordre. Le chiffre de la colonne est soit en premier, et dans ce cas-là on se déplace à gauche, soit en troisième et alors on va à droite. Le chiffre de la pierre est toujours au milieu. »

- « Le dernier signe indique donc si il faut changer de côté ! Donc si je comprends bien celui-ci, je dois lire la deuxième pierre sur la première colonne tout de suite à gauche, et donc le texte reprend là. » s'émerveilla Sam en désignant la première ligne de la pierre en question.

- « Presque. En fait, sur chaque pierre, il n'y a que quelques lignes qui donnent des informations. Elles sont écrites un tout petit peu plus gros. C'est donc ici qu'il faut commencer. »

- « Et qu'avez-vous compris de tout ce charabia ? »

- « Je n'ai pas encore tout déchiffré mais il semblerait que cet endroit soit une sorte de piège temporel pour…

-« Excusez-moi Daniel Jackson mais je crois que nous allons avoir de la compagnie. »

Les membres de SG1 se turent et entendirent des pas venant dans leur direction. Tous attendaient avec appréhension, le regard tourné vers ce qui aurait dû être l'entrée de la pyramide. Après cinq minutes d'attente, une silhouette se dessina enfin.


	2. Partie 2

Une pyramide parmi tant d'autres 

Ceci est notre première fanfic sur Stargate, alors soyez indulgents…

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas et nous essayerons de rendre justice à leurs créateurs.

Si vous êtes fan de séries télé et que vous croyez tout savoir, rendez-vous sur mon site : 

Envoyez les commentaires à marion.c@frisoo.freesurf.fr et egwene@caramail.com.

Cette fanfic se situe au cours de la saison 5 (ie Daniel n'est pas encore « mort »)

_Chapitre 5_

Le colonel O'Neill fit signe à son équipe de se tenir prête à toute éventualité. Ils éteignirent les torches et se postèrent chacun derrière une colonne, en attendant que le mystérieux individu se montre enfin. L'attente parut interminable aux membres de SG1. D'un côté du corridor, Sam et Jack avaient leur P90 en main, prêt à servir, tandis que de l'autre Teal'c visait déjà le nouveau venu avec sa lance Goa'uld et Daniel avait sorti son pistolet de son étui. Enfin, l'ombre se rapprocha et ils purent apercevoir un homme d'un cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon bleus recouverts de poussière, il était seul et ne semblait pas porter d'arme. Il approchait doucement de leur position quand Jack décida de se montrer. Il fit un pas vers le milieu du passage et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'inconnu. L'étranger laissa échapper un cri de surprise et s'arrêta net. 

- « Qui… qui êtes vous ? Que faites-vous là ? » Bégaya-t-il

Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient rejoint Jack, ils allumèrent une torche pour éclairer le passage. Daniel prit la parole.

- « Nous sommes des explorateurs venus de la Terre, nous ne vous voulons pas de mal. » Dit-il en tendant la main en signe de bonne volonté.

Mais l'étranger ne semblait pas convaincu par le ton rassurant de Daniel, il fit un pas en arrière.

- « Attendez. Je m'appelle Daniel Jackson. Et voici le Colonel Jack O'Neill, le Major Samantha Carter et Teal'c; et  nous sommes… euh…. »

- « Perdus. » Interrompit Teal'c.

L'inconnu ne paraissait pas très tranquillisé par l'attitude menaçante de l'équipe, il regardait fixement les armes que tenaient Sam et Jack. A la demande silencieuse de Daniel, ils baissèrent tous leurs armes.

- « Et vous vous appelez ? » Continua-t-il sur un ton amical.

- « Hulkin. »

- « Excusez-moi Hulkin, mais vous pourriez peut-être nous aider. Nous sommes entrés dans la pyramide pour étudier ces textes, » dit Daniel en montrant du doigt les inscriptions sur les colonnes, « mais il semble que nous soyons incapables de retrouver la sortie. »

- « Il n'y a pas de sortie. » Répondit Hulkin avec un soupir.

- « Mais nous sommes bien entrés par une porte ! » S'exaspéra Jack. Cette mission tournait de plus en plus au cauchemar.

- « Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'entrée, j'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie. »

- « Ce n'est pas possible ! »

- « Jack, calmez-vous. Hulkin, vous pourriez peut-être vous expliquer. » Proposa Daniel avec inquiétude. « En commençant par nous dire qui vous êtes. »

Ils s'assirent tous en cercle au milieu du couloir en attendant les explications du mystérieux inconnu.

Hulkin s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer son récit. Il paraissait plus à l'aise.

- « Je viens d'un monde qui s'appelle Derion. Nous avons découvert la Porte des Etoiles il y a environ 50 ans mais nous ne savions pas comment la faire marcher jusqu'à ce que des archéologues trouvent le clavier de commande il y a environ 2 ans. Nous avons alors décidé de lancer un programme d'exploration des planètes avec lesquelles notre porte communiquait. »

- « Jusque là nos histoires se ressemblent beaucoup. » Dit Daniel doucement.

Hulkin continua sans se laisse distraire.

- « Il y a 6 mois, nous avons découvert cette planète et ce temple. J'ai été désigné pour essayer de déchiffrer les inscriptions qui recouvrent les colonnes, il s'agit d'un langage que nous n'avions jamais vu auparavant, et mes supérieurs étaient très curieux de savoir ce qu'on pourrait apprendre ici. Je suis donc venu avec une équipe et nous avons pénétré dans la pyramide. Quelques heures après, nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous ne pourrions pas ressortir. »

- « Vous voulez dire que vous êtes coincé ici depuis 6 mois ? » 

Hulkin sourit devant l'air choqué de Jack. Il portait un air résigné sur le visage.

- « A peu près. »

- « Comment avez-vous fait pour survivre si longtemps ? » 

- « Avec mon équipe, nous avions emporté des réserves d'eau et de nourriture pour plusieurs mois, la traduction de ces textes promettait d'être une tâche difficile. »

- « Et où est votre équipe maintenant ? » Interrogea Teal'c.

Hulkin baissa les yeux et hésita avant de répondre.

- « Morts. Quand nous avons essayé de ressortir du temple et que nous avons échoué, mes compagnons ont été démoralisés, mais nous avons continué. Plusieurs mois plus tard, quand il est devenu évident que nous ne ressortirions jamais d'ici, ils ont préféré se donner la mort plutôt que de mourir de faim ou de soif dans l'obscurité. »

- « Et vous marchez depuis 6 mois dans ce couloir sans jamais avoir rencontré de sortie ? Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible. »

- « C'est exactement ce que les autres ont dit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est si dur à croire, vous mêmes m'avez avoué que vous étiez perdus.»

- « Les autres ? » Demanda Daniel avec curiosité.

_Chapitre 6_

- « Oui, quatre personnes, ils cherchaient aussi à déchiffrer les écritures. »

- « Et vous, avez-vous réussi à traduire le texte ? »questionna Daniel.

- « J'ai compris certaines choses mais je pense qu'il y a un système pour le lire parce que les phrases n'ont aucun sens sinon. »

- « Effectivement. Regardez ici, il suffit… »

- « Daniel ! »gronda Jack. « Il y a des choses plus importante pour l'instant. »

- « Ce groupe, vous les avez vus il y a combien de temps ? Et qui sont-ils ? » interrogea Sam.

- « Je les ai croisés il y a trois jours environ. Ils traduisaient les colonnes. Ils étaient étranges : ils avaient deux voix, ils m'ont fait penser à des légendes sur ma planète. »

- « Il y a des pyramides sur votre planète ? Quelle est votre culture ? »

- « Daniel ! » gronda une fois de plus le colonel. « Vous aurez cette conversation quand nous serons sortis d'ici. Pour l'instant, trouvez-nous un moyen de retrouver Jacob et ses hommes et un moyen de rentrer chez nous. »

- « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas restés avec les autres ? »questionna Teal'c.

- « Ils ne voulaient pas me croire. Et leur traduction les captivait. »

- « Excusez-moi. Mais vous nous dites qu'il n'y a aucune sortie et vous vous promenez comme si vous la cherchiez. Je trouve ça étrange. »

- « En fait, je suis à la recherche de la première colonne, celle où commence le texte. »

- « Et comment comptez-vous la trouvez ? »demanda Jack, peu convaincu.

- « Pardon Jack, mais je pense qu'en lisant le texte, nous pourrons retrouver le début et ainsi reconstituer le texte dans son ensemble. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chance que nous ayons pour sortir d'ici. La solution est probablement écrite sur ces murs ! »

- « Il a raison, mon Colonel. Nous ne pouvons pas nous promener sans but. Hulkin est la preuve que nous ne trouverons rien de cette manière. »

- « Très bien. »

Daniel se leva, aussitôt suivi de Hulkin. Tous deux, après les explications de Daniel quant au code, commencèrent la traduction. Teal'c s'assit entre deux colonnes et commença une séance de Kelno'reem. Sam prit son tour de garde. Jack s'installa confortablement et s'endormit.

Au bout de deux heures, Daniel et Hulkin naviguaient toujours entre les colonnes pour leur traduction, Teal'c n'avait pas bougé. Sam vint réveiller son supérieur pour qu'il prenne sa place.

- « Mon colonel, c'est votre tour »

Jack tourna vers les traducteurs pour se rendre compte que ceux-ci s'éloignaient.

- « Daniel restez avec nous s'il vous plait ! Daniel ! Daniel ! »cria Jack, légèrement énervé.

Devant le manque de réaction de son ami, Jack se tourna vers Sam : 

- « Vous pouvez prévenir Teal'c et nous rejoindre ? Je crois que nos deux amis sont perdus dans les écritures ! »

- « Bien, mon Colonel. »

Jack se dirigea alors à pas rapides vers l'anthropologue et Hulkin pour les arrêter tandis que Sam et Teal'c récupéraient les affaires pour rejoindre les autres. Une fois tout le monde réuni, ils s'installèrent pour un rapide repas.

- « Alors Daniel, vous nous avez trouvé une porte de sortie ? »

- « Jack ! Pas encore, voyons ! Je ne lis pas la langue des Anciens couramment. Par contre, nous avons un peu avancé sur cette histoire de piège temporel. Il s'agirait d'un endroit construit par les anciens pour attirer les Goa'uld et les emprisonner. Ils auraient fait circuler un message parmi les grands maîtres disant que ce temple recellait des technologies complétant la porte des étoiles et permettant d'étendre leur pouvoir. »

- « Evidemment, nos chers amis n'ont pas pu résister à la tentation ! »

- « Ca, l'histoire ne le dit pas. »

- « N'aurions nous pas dû trouver des cadavres si tel avait été le cas ? »les interrompit Teal'c.

- « Rabat-joie… »soupira Jack.

- « Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que sont les Goa'uld ? »

SG1 raconta alors à leur nouvel ami qui étaient ceux qu'ils avaient si souvent combattus, qui était la Tok'ra à laquelle appartenaient les personnes qu'il avait croisées, ils lui parlèrent des différents peuples qu'ils avaient rencontrés…

- « Je comprends mieux certains passages que j'ai lus. Même si je n'avais pas le code, j'ai tout de même réussi à trouver quelques phrases cohérentes. Il y était question de diverses planètes. Cela me fait penser à ce dont parlait vos amis quand je suis arrivé près d'eux. Apparemment, la partie qu'ils lisaient parlaient de la construction de la pyramide où nous sommes et de sa technologie. »

-« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela veut dire mon colonel ? Cela nous donnerait une excellent piste pour nous orienter ! »

-« Encore faudrait-il qu'on puisse les retrouver ! »

-« Il y a peut-être un moyen… »murmura Daniel.

_Chapitre 7_

- « Expliquez-vous. »

- « C'est simple, en théorie du moins. Ceci est une sorte de labyrinthe comme ceux qu'on trouve dans les légendes de la Grèce antique, sur Terre. »

- « Jusque là nous sommes d'accord, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut nous aider  à sortir. »

- « Laissez-moi finir. Dans ce genre d'endroit, l'architecte construisait toujours une sortie de secours pour s'échapper s'il devait rester enfermé à l'intérieur, ce qui arrivait fort fréquemment. Un passage secret si vous voulez. Certains pensent que les constructeurs des pyramides d'Egypte en faisaient autant. »

- « Et vous venez justement de trouver ce passage secret ? » Demanda Jack.

- « Et bien non, mais je n'ai pas cherché. Nous sommes restés concentrés sur la traduction de ces colonnes, mais la clé est peut être ailleurs. »

A ces mots Daniel et Sam se levèrent, ils se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils avaient eu la même idée, Sam alluma une torche pendant que Daniel prenait son cahier, et ils se dirigèrent vers le mur sur leur droite, derrière la rangée de colonnes. Les autres membres de l'équipe ainsi que Hulkin se redressèrent également et s'approchèrent de leurs deux compagnons.

- « Daniel ? »

- « Hum ? Oui Hulkin. Vous voyez, nous nous sommes concentrés sur la traduction du texte des colonnes et nous avons oublié qu'il y avait également des inscriptions sur le mur derrière. Et comme le texte des colonnes offrait une suite logique, nous n'avons pas eu l'idée de chercher ailleurs. »

- « Je vois où vous voulez en venir… l'histoire écrite sur ces colonnes n'est peut-être rien de plus qu'un fil conducteur, un moyen de s'orienter. »

- « Exactement. »

- « Regardez. » Daniel pointa le doigt vers une partie du texte. « La langue est la même mais on ne retrouve pas les différents signes qui composent le code que l'on a déchiffré sur les colonnes. »

Daniel alluma une deuxième torche et ouvrit son cahier pendant que Sam et Hulkin inspectaient différentes parties du mur. Teal'c et Jack avaient repris leurs armes et montaient la garde dans le corridor.

Tout-à-coup Daniel releva la tête, il compara ce qu'il venait de lire sur les pierres devant lui et ce qu'il avait noté quelques heures plus tôt dans son carnet.

- « Ce sont les mêmes phrases. » Murmura-t-il avec étonnement. 

- « Quoi ? » Demanda Hulkin en revenant.

- « Ce sont les mêmes phrases, celles qui sont sur le mur, et celles que nous avons traduit sur les colonnes. »

- « Dans ce cas, votre supposition à propos d'un passage caché était inexacte, Daniel Jackson. » Intervint Teal'c.

- « Pas forcément. »

Daniel passa le doigt sur certaines parties du texte inscrit sur le mur.

« Les phrases sont les mêmes, mais ici elles n'ont pas d'ordre, elles ne constituent pas une suite logique. En plus, la même partie est répétée plusieurs fois de suite, à des endroits différents. »

- « Attendez. » Coupa Sam. « Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que cette pyramide est un genre de piège dimensionnel. Voilà, j'y ai un peu réfléchi pendant que vous essayiez de traduire le texte, et je suis arrivée à la conclusion que nous ne sommes pas dans un corridor unique. »

Teal'c et le colonel O'Neill se rapprochèrent pour entendre ses explications.

« En fait, la seule explication à cette continuité apparente est qu'à chaque fois que nous changeons de section, nous passons sans nous en rendre compte dans une sorte de champ électromagnétique qui nous projette vers la section suivante selon un pattern randomisé. »

- « Carter ? » Interrogea le colonel O'Neill avec un soupir.

- « Mon colonel, ce couloir est plein de tournants et d'intersections mais nous ne les voyons pas et nous ne contrôlons pas où nous allons. »

- « Et en quoi cela nous aide-t-il à retrouver Jacob ? »

- « Il suffit de trouver un moyen de faire apparaître ces intersections. »

- « J'écoute vos suggestions. »

Sam regarda le colonel O'Neill et poussa un soupir. Elle allait répondre quand elle fut interrompue par Daniel qui n'avait pas quitté le mur des yeux.

- « Cette partie est en relief. »

Il appuya sa main sur une phrase du texte et aussitôt tous entendirent une sorte de vibration électrique. Les 4 membres de SG1 et leur nouvel ami se tournèrent vers la cloison, ils reculèrent de quelques pas vers le milieu du couloir, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Le bruit s'amplifia brusquement, rendant toute conversation impossible. Et tout-à-coup, le mur s'écarta et rapidement un nouveau passage s'ouvrit devant leurs yeux. La vibration cessa.

- « Daniel, où mène ce passage ? »

- « Si je ne me trompe pas, il mène à la première partie du corridor que nous avons exploré. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'arriver à cette conclusion ? » Demanda Sam curieuse.

- « La phrase sur laquelle j'ai appuyé faisait référence à la partie du texte que j'avais déchiffré à cet endroit. »

- « Si vous avez raison, on devrait facilement pouvoir retrouver mon père. »

- « Hulkin, de quoi parlait le texte que les Tok'ra traduisaient quand vous les avez rencontrés ? »

- « De la construction de la pyramide, mais c'était il y a trois jours déjà »

Daniel appuya à nouveau sur la phrase en relief et le passage se referma. Il fit quelques pas vers sa gauche en longeant le mur et en l'éclairant avec sa torche.

- « Voilà. Ici, il y a une phrase en relief qui se rapporte à la construction de la pyramide. » Dit-il en pointant une partie du texte avec sa torche. Avant que Jack ou Sam ait eu le temps d'ajouter un mot, il appuya sur le mur et un nouveau passage s'ouvrit. Jack et Sam s'engouffrèrent les premiers dans l'ouverture, suivis de près par Hulkin, Daniel et enfin Teal'c. Le passage était obscur mais on voyait clairement une ouverture quelques mètres plus loin. Ils avançaient résolument quand soudainement une décharge de Zat passa au-dessus de la tête de Jack.

_Chapitre 8_

Jack se jeta derrière une colonne sur sa gauche suivi par Sam qui entraîna Hulkin à sa suite, tandis que Daniel et Teal'c se protégeaient à droite du corridor. Les membres de SG1 sortirent leurs armes et se mirent en position de combat. Tout en répondant aux coups de leurs adversaires qu'ils ne voyaient toujours pas, ils avançaient dans le couloir, de colonne en colonne. Tout à coup, Jack aperçut un mouvement en face et fit cesser le feu. 

- « Alors Jacob, c'est comme cela qu'on traite les amis ? »

Les coups de feu cessèrent immédiatement.

- « Jack, c'est bien vous ? »

Et tandis que toutes les personnes présentes sortaient de derrière les colonnes, Sam se précipita vers Jacob.

- « Papa ! Comment ça va ? »

- « Bien ma chérie, mais que faites vous ici ? »

- « C'est une longue histoire. Malek est venu nous voir pour nous dire que vous n'étiez pas revenus.

- « Et avec notre générosité habituelle, nous sommes venus vous chercher ! » résuma Jack.

Teal'c ne faisait pas attention à la discussion en cours et regardait la source de lumière.

- « O Neill ! Ce n'est pas la sortie que nous avons trouvé ! Il s'agit apparemment d'une source lumineuse Goa'uld. J'ai déjà vu de pareils objets. »

- « Tout à fait. Nous avons trouvé cela au cours d'une de nos explorations. Cela prend très peu de place, dure des dizaines d'heures et peut être rechargé» expliqua un des Tok'ra.

Jacob profita de cette interruption pour faire les présentations. Puis vint le temps des explications.

- « Comment avez-vous fait pour ouvrir ce passage dans le mur tout à l'heure ? » commença Kaleb.

Sam et Daniel se chargèrent d'expliquer toutes les découvertes qu'ils avaient faites jusque là : le code sur les colonnes, la lecture des murs, les phrases en relief… mais aussi toutes leurs suppositions : le fonctionnement du labyrinthe, la raison de la construction de la pyramide… Jack et Teal'c surveillaient à nouveau les couloirs. Puis ce fut au tour de Jacob, Kaleb, Garik et Nolbebé de raconter ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

- « Nous avons aussi compris le code et nous soupçonnions l'existence de coudes dans le couloir. Nous avons traduit un passage qui va sûrement nous aider à retrouver la sortie. » expliqua Jacob.

Jack, soudain très intéressé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre abandonna son poste de surveillance, Teal'c lui aussi se rapprocha.

- « Nous avons traduit un passage qui parlait du la lumière du jour. Or nous n'avons à aucun moment vu d'ouverture dans cette pyramide, à part la porte d'entrée. »

- « Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas. Je pense qu'il y a des milliers de segments de couloir. Nous n'en avons sûrement pas exploré le dixième ! » dit Jack, fataliste.

- « Cela fait six mois que je suis ici et je n'ai pas vu d'ouverture. »

- « Il a raison Jack. En tout cas, je crois qu'il faut essayer ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes regardaient le Colonel avec insistance, attendant son verdict.

- « D'accord. Alors Jacob, il est où se passage ? »

Jacob se leva immédiatement pour se diriger vers le mur sur sa gauche. Il chercha le texte plusieurs minutes sans rien trouver. Jack fini par l'interpeller, exaspéré.

- « Alors, vous avez perdu quelque chose Jacob ? »

C'est Selmak qui répondit.

- « Nous avons sûrement passé un de ces champs électromagnétique dont vous parliez tout à l'heure. Je recherche maintenant une phrase qui pourrait nous ramener à l'endroit où était écrit ce passage. »

- « Si vous nous dites ce que vous avez lu d'autre à cet endroit, nous pourrons peut-être vous aider » intervint Sam.

Et c'est ainsi que Daniel, Sam, Jacob et Garik cherchèrent sur les murs un élément d'orientation, tandis que Nolbe, Kaleb et Hulkin se reposaient, les deux autres restant fidèles à leur poste de garde.

Après une bonne heure, Sam, Garik et Jacob appelèrent les autres simultanément.

- « Ca y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé ! »

Ils regardèrent les trois phrases puis décidèrent d'utiliser celle que Sam avait découverte.

- « Il serait peut-être raisonnable de laisser un signe distinctif indiquant les segments de labyrinthe que nous avons déjà visité » suggéra Teal'c.

- « C'est une excellente idée. Nous pourrions utiliser des bouts de tissus ».

Daniel déchira aussitôt une poche de sa veste qu'il laissa sur le sol. Chacun récupéra ses affaires puis Sam appuya sur la phrase qu'elle avait trouvée. Un passage s'ouvrit. Une fois tous passés, les traducteurs se précipitèrent vers les murs. Après 20 minutes personne n'avait trouvé de phrase parlant de la lumière du jour. Ils décidèrent de revenir au segment précédent. Puis ils essayèrent la phrase de Garik. De la même façon, il cherchèrent sur les murs une phrase parlant de la lumière du jour. Un quart d'heure leur suffit à constater qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé le bon secteur. Ils revinrent à nouveau à leur point de départ. Puis ce fut le tour de la phrase de Jacob, elle aussi suivie d'un échec. 

- « Bon ça suffit. Je crois que tout le monde à besoin de se reposer. Nous sommes debout depuis presque 20h. Revenons au passage où nous nous sommes retrouvés, dormons quelques heures et reprenons les recherches » ordonna Jack.

Personne ne trouva à redire. Sam abandonna une poche comme Teal'c et le colonel l'avaient fait les deux fois précédentes. Puis ils retraversèrent le passage et s'installèrent pour dormir. 

Six heures plus tard, quand Daniel se réveilla, il aperçut Nolbe montant la garde, Sam et son père cherchant des indications sur les murs. Les autres n'étaient pas réveillés. Sam interpella son père. Elle lui montra un passage. Daniel se leva pour les rejoindre, frustré de ne pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Quand il arriva auprès d'eux, Sam se tourna vers lui.

-« Je crois que cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne. Allons réveiller les autres. »

En cinq minutes, tous étaient debout, prêts à partir. Ils traversèrent un nouveau passage. Kaleb trouva tout de suite la phrase parlant de la lumière du jour. Ils se regardèrent puis Hulkin appuya sur la phrase en relief.


	3. Partie 3

Une pyramide parmi tant d'autres 

Ceci est notre première fanfic sur Stargate, alors soyez indulgents…

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas et nous essayerons de rendre justice à leurs créateurs.

Si vous êtes fan de séries télé et que vous croyez tout savoir, rendez-vous sur mon site : 

Envoyez les commentaires à marion.c@frisoo.freesurf.fr et egwene@caramail.com.

Cette fanfic se situe au cours de la saison 5 (ie Daniel n'est pas encore « mort »)

_Chapitre 9_

Un passage s'ouvrit dans le mur. Kaleb éteignit la lampe Goa'uld et tous purent distinguer de l'autre côté une forte lumière illuminant tout le corridor. Daniel commençait à avancer quand Jack posa une main sur son épaule et l'arrêta.

- « Attendez une minute. Comment savons-nous que ce que nous allons trouver de l'autre côté n'est pas dangereux ?»

- « Euh… On ne le sait pas. » Répondit Daniel en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais il me semble que nous n'avons guère le choix. »

- « Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. C'est un peu trop facile. »

Les autres membres de SG1, Hulkin et les quatre Tok'ra se rassemblèrent pour participer à la conversation.

- « Facile ? »

- « Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, Jacob. Daniel et Sam sont d'accord sur le fait que cette pyramide est un genre de piège à Goa'uld et pourtant nous ouvrons des passages secrets et nous nous apprêtons à revoir la lumière du jour sans grande difficulté. »

- « Je dois être vexé que vous ne preniez pas en compte mes qualités d'observation et de déduction ? »

- « Non »

- « Ah, OK »

- « Mon colonel, je comprends votre point de vue, mais je crois comme Daniel que nous n'avons pas beaucoup le choix. »

Jack considéra le problème pendant quelques secondes, il ne tenait pas à rester coincé dans ce temple pendant encore plusieurs jours.

- « Bon, d'accord, mais restez sur vos gardes. »

Ils s'engagèrent donc dans l'étroit passage, Jack et Teal'c ouvrant la marche, leurs armes prêtes à servir et les Tok'ra formant l'arrière garde.

Après quelques minutes, la lumière devint aveuglante et Jack chercha ses lunettes de soleil dans les poches de sa veste pendant que Teal'c se protégeait les yeux avec le dos de sa main.

Après tant d'heures passées dans une obscurité presque complète, il était difficile de se réhabituer à une lumière intense et pendant quelques minutes, personne ne fut capable de distinguer aucune chose qu'un puissant éclat blanc. 

A peine quelques secondes après que le dernier Tok'ra eut franchit le passage, celui-ci se referma automatiquement avec un bruit assourdissant. Jack et Sam se retournèrent vers le mur et constatèrent avec stupeur qu'il avait disparu. Ils appelèrent les autres  et revinrent sur les quelques pas qu'ils avaient fait mais rien n'y fit, le passage s'était tout simplement volatilisé. 

Ils posèrent leurs affaires sur le sol et commencèrent à examiner l'endroit où ils avaient pénétré, leurs yeux s'accoutumant peu à peu à la lumière.

Tout autour d'eux s'étendait une vaste plaine verdoyante, l'herbe était encore humide de la rosée du matin et une douce brise caressait leurs visages. A quelques mètres devant eux, il y avait des plantes aux couleurs chatoyantes, inconnues sur Terre. Plus loin, on distinguait l'orée d'une forêt. Derrière eux l'étendue verte à perte de vue ne permettait aucun point de repère. Aucun signe de construction n'était discernable, dans aucune direction, même par les yeux aguerris de Teal'c. 

- « O'Neill, cet endroit ressemble étrangement à celui où nous avons trouvé la pyramide. »

- « Daniel, Jacob, Sam…. Une explication ? » demanda jack exaspéré.

Ce fut Sam qui répondit, en essayant de calmer son supérieur.

- « Mon colonel, nous sommes peut-être sortis de la pyramide. Pour autant que l'on puisse dire, c'est peut-être une autre partie de la planète. »

- « Vous voyez ce qui me gêne dans tout ça, ce sont vos « peut-être » ! »

- « Je suis désolée mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous offrir pour le moment. »

 Jack mis sa frustration de côté, reprit son rôle d'officier. Il se tourna et contrôla que tout le monde était bien là les Tok'ra admiraient la végétation et profitaient du soleil qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis presque quatre jours, Sam et Daniel discutaient des différentes possibilités quant à savoir où ils se trouvaient, Teal'c surveillait les alentours pour tout signe de menace et Hulkin était assis dans l'herbe, il pleurait. Jack s'approcha de lui pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

- « Vous savez, je ne croyais pas que je reverrais le soleil un jour. » Dit Hulkin entre deux sanglots. « Merci. »

- « Pas de problème. Vous nous avez aussi aidés. Venez.» Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et ils rejoignirent les autres. Quand ils furent tous rassemblés, ils s'assirent et la discussion sur ce qu'ils allaient faire commença.

- « O'Neill, cette position est peu sûre, difficile à défendre en cas d'attaque, il ne faudrait pas rester ici trop longtemps. »

- « Je suis d'accord Jack. Nous avons deux options. Soit nous allons vers la forêt, soit nous nous dirigeons vers la plaine et ce qu'il y a au-delà. » Dit Jacob d'un ton ferme.

- « Daniel, une suggestion ? » demanda Jack à son ami qui fixait le ciel avec une étrange intensité.

- « Hum ? Non, en fait je ne suis pas certain que nous soyons sortis de la pyramide. » Répondit Daniel lentement, en interrompant sa rêverie.

_Chapitre 10_

Ils se regardèrent tous, réfléchissant à cette possibilité. Après quelques secondes de stupeur, Carter regarda ses instruments. Après qu'elle eut manipulé quelques boutons, le Colonel l'interrompit.

- « Major, que vous disent vos appareils préférés ? »

- « Qu'il y a de très grandes chances que nous soyons encore dans la pyramide. »

- « Vous appelez ça une chance vous ? »

Elle ne répondit même pas et continua ses explications.

- « Jusque là le GPS ne captait rien. Les dernières coordonnées que j'ai sont celles de l'entrée et celle du chemin jusqu'à la porte. Ici, je capte à nouveau quelque chose et cela n'à rien à voir avec l'extérieur, en tout cas celui que nous connaissons. »

- « Excuse-moi Sam, mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire que nous sommes encore dedans ! »

- « Effectivement, on aurait pu trouver une autre sortie mais, Daniel sera sûrement d'accord avec moi, s'il existait quelque chose de tel, ce serait probablement à l'opposé de la première, à la limite sur un des deux autres côtés. Or les coordonnées actuelles ne correspondent pas non plus à cela, d'après mes estimations. »

- « Très bien. Le temps que vous trouviez un autre moyen de nous sortir de là, nous allons nous mettre à l'abri à l'orée de cette forêt. En avant ! »

Tout le groupe récupéra ses affaires. Puis, Jack en tête, ils prirent la direction de la forêt. Après cinq mètres, Jack se cogna brutalement contre une surface invisible. Surpris, il porta sa main à son front, puis il la tendit devant lui, à la recherche de ce qu'il avait rencontré. Daniel s'avança vers lui et l'imita.

- « Une explication ? »

Daniel posa son sac et, avec ses deux mains, explora ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Après quelques minutes il répondit enfin aux interrogations des autres.

- « Je pense que nous sommes juste dans un autre segment de la pyramide et, Jack, vous vous êtes cogné sur un des murs du couloir. »

- « Comment ce mur peut-il être transparent ? Et comment peut-on voir l'extérieur comme si on y était ? »

Sam s'était approché du mur comme tous les autres et touchait ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

- « Le système est probablement toujours le même. Il nous reste à trouver un autre fragment de texte qui nous permettrait de nous orienter. »

- « Je pense par ailleurs qu'il faudrait aussi se concentrer à nouveau sur les colonnes. Elles présentent une logique qui nous permettra sûrement d'avancer dans notre compréhension de la pyramide et de son fonctionnement. » ajouta Daniel.

Tout en disant cela, il cherchait autour de lui les dites colonnes, qu'il trouva rapidement. Il revint ensuite prudemment sur ses pas pour essayer de trouver le mur et les colonnes opposés. Après les avoir trouvés, il se tourna vers ses compagnons pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

- « Qu'en pensez-vous Jacob ? » interrogea Jack.

- « Je pense que c'est notre meilleure chance, bien que le travail risque d'être long si nous déchiffrons les symboles seulement avec nos mains. Il faudrait trouver un système pour cibler nos traductions sur les passages informatifs : ceux des passages sur les murs et ceux faisant partie de la suite logique sur les colonnes. »

- « Pour le mur, il est facile de reconnaître les morceaux en relief. » intervint Nolbe après avoir passé ses mains sur le mur. « Il faudra aussi que l'on marque les passages que l'on a traduit. »

- « Et si on frottait les symboles avec de l'herbe… » proposa Daniel en joignant le geste à la parole.

Effectivement, des symboles apparurent sur la colonne test. Deux équipes furent aussitôt crées : Daniel, Nolbe, et Jacob s'attaquèrent aux passages des murs tandis que Sam, Kaleb et Garik s'occupèrent des colonnes. Teal'c et Jack se retrouvèrent à nouveau à la surveillance. Chacun repéra un passage, le frotta comme l'avait fait Daniel puis traduisit les symboles ainsi dévoilés. Ils tombèrent sur des passages qu'ils avaient déjà traduits ou sur des passages n'apportant rien de nouveau. Parfois un passage leur semblait plus intéressant. Après une heure, ils se rassemblèrent pour échanger leurs découvertes.

- « Le deuxième passage que j'ai lu nous permettrait sûrement de retourner dans la pyramide. Il parle de zone obscure. » expliqua Nolbe.

-« Avec Kaleb et Garik nous avons reconstitué un passage qui explique que les érudits peuvent trouver leur chemin à travers les obstacles du monde obscur. Il dit que la voie est près des dieux. »

-« Mais les anciens n'avaient pas de dieux. Si ? »

-« Je ne sais pas Jack mais je me souviens d'un passage qui énumérait une liste de grands maîtres Goa'uld. Il s'agit peut-être de cela ? »

Un silence suivi puis Jack reprit la parole.

-« Donc, on retourne dans la pyramide à la recherche de cette liste. C'est cela l'idée ? »

_Chapitre 11_

- « Vous avez une autre suggestion ? »

- « Euh… non pas vraiment. » Répondit Jack résigné. 

Nolbe se leva et se dirigea vers une partie du mur encore verdie par l'herbe qu'il y avait frotté. 

- « C'est ici que j'ai lu un passage parlant d'une zone obscure. » Il pointa le doigt vers une partie du texte située au-dessus de sa tête. 

« Il y a plusieurs phrases qui mentionnent cette partie de la pyramide mais je n'en ai trouvé qu'une seule en relief. » Et en ajoutant ces mots, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et appuya sur la phrase en question. Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre, comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient réussi à ouvrir un passage mais, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, le mur ne s'écarta pas devant eux. Ils se regardèrent tous, incrédules, le silence retomba sur le groupe, personne n'osant exprimer les craintes qui venaient de resurgir, quand tout à coup Jack s'écria : 

- « Le passage… de l'autre côté ! »

SG1, Hulkin et les Tok'ra se retournèrent vers l'autre partie du couloir et ils aperçurent en effet un passage ouvert dans le mur à l'opposé de celui sur lequel se trouvait la phrase clé. Le passage était discernable car il n'était pas aussi lumineux que le reste du couloir où ils se trouvaient à présent. On devinait aisément de l'autre côté l'atmosphère sombre et glaciale de la pyramide qu'ils avaient quittée quelques heures auparavant. 

Jack lança un regard interrogateur à Daniel, Sam et Jacob. Ces derniers se regardèrent un bref instant avant de se diriger vers le passage ouvert et de s'y engager. Le reste de l'équipe les suivit, Jack et Teal'c fermant la marche derrière Hulkin qui jetait un dernier regard vers ce soleil qui lui avait tant manqué pendant six mois et qu'il craignait ne plus jamais revoir.

Quand ils se rassemblèrent à nouveau dans l'angoissante obscurité du corridor qui leur était devenu si familier, l'équipe alluma deux torches et ils inspectèrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. 

- « Nous ne sommes jamais passés par ce segment de couloir. Et vous ? » Demanda Daniel aux Tok'ra.

- « Ces inscriptions ne me sont pas familières. » Répondit Jacob après quelques minutes d'inspection. « Vous vous souvenez de l'endroit où vous avez vu cette liste de Goa'ulds ? »

- « Pas vraiment. On a traduit tellement de passages depuis hier. Je ne suis même pas sûr de me rappeler si c'était une partie du texte des colonnes ou une phrase sur un mur. Je suis désolé. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave. Nous n'avons qu'à chercher sur les deux. » dit Sam en essayant de réconforter son ami.

Ils commencèrent à chercher un passage qui mentionnait des dieux ou des Goa'ulds. Ils reformèrent les mêmes groupes que précédemment, Daniel, Nolbe, et Jacob cherchant sur les murs, Sam, Kaleb et Garik s'occupant des colonnes. Jack et Teal'c se postèrent chacun d'un côté du couloir et surveillèrent l'éventuelle arrivée de nouveaux visiteurs. Leur tâche n'était pas aisée car les deux torches de l'équipe avaient été confiées aux traducteurs et ils devaient veiller dans une pénombre perpétuelle, se fiant plus à leur ouie qu'à leur vue et guettant le moindre bruit avec appréhension. Hulkin n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans la pyramide, il s'était assis contre une colonne et semblait attendre, le regard fixé dans le vide.

Après plus de deux heures de recherches infructueuses, les deux équipes décidèrent de chercher de l'autre côté du couloir. Ils avaient fixé une limite à ne pas dépasser pour ne pas risquer de franchir un seuil électromagnétique et d'être séparé des autres. Pour accélérer l'étude du texte inscrit sur les colonnes et le mur, ils avaient décidé de ne pas traduire toutes les phrases mais seulement celles où ils avaient repéré les caractères signifiant le mot dieu. Leur champ de recherche ainsi limité, ils avaient pu passer en revue la majeure partie du texte à gauche du couloir et commençaient maintenant l'examen de la partie droite. Rien de ce qu'ils avaient pu déchiffrer jusqu'à présent ne constituait d'indice valable, mais ils ne se laissèrent pas décourager. Jack et Teal'c continuèrent leur surveillance, imperturbables. Hulkin n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, malgré les diverses sollicitations de SG1, il était toujours adossé à une colonne, absent.

Deux nouvelles heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, deux longues heures pendant lesquels les seuls bruits audibles étaient les griffonnements des stylos dans les cahiers et de temps à autre les murmures de Daniel.

Quand ils eurent fini de déchiffrer le segment dont ils avaient fixé les limites, ils se rejoignirent tous au centre du corridor. 

- « Nous n'avons rien trouvé ici. Il faut que nous continuions nos recherches dans un autre segment. » Déclara Jacob.

- « Si j'ai bien compris, nous avançons dans le couloir et nous allons nous retrouver dans une autre partie de la pyramide sans nous en rendre compte ? »

- « C'est à peu près ça, mon colonel. Je sais que ce n'est pas un plan très satisfaisant mais c'est la seule option que nous ayons. »

- « Nous vous suivons », répondit Jack en lui indiquant de mener le groupe.

Ils décidèrent d'aller à gauche, récupérèrent rapidement leurs affaires et se mirent en marche. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kaleb s'arrêta et fit signe aux autres de le rejoindre.

- « Nous n'avons jamais vu cette partie du texte. » dit-il en indiquant la colonne la plus proche de lui.

- « Entendu, arrêtons-nous là et reprenons nos recherches. » proposa Jacob.

Dans un accord tacite les équipes se reformèrent et chacun repris son poste. Hulkin, qui avait suivit le groupe, reprit sa contemplation de la poussière du sol, adossé au mur cette fois.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Garik s'écria : « Ça y est, je crois que j'ai trouvé ! » Il désigna aux autres une partie du texte de la colonne en face de lui. On pouvait y lire les noms de plusieurs Goa'ulds familiers à SG1 : Ra, Apophis, Baal, Sokar… et d'autres dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler. Sous cette liste, ils devinaient une autre partie du texte, un peu effacée.

- « Jack, je pense que c'est le texte qui est sous cette liste qui nous explique comment sortir. »

- « Oui ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! » Jubila Jack.

- « Ne vous emballez pas trop vite. Je ne peux pas le déchiffrer. La langue, le code, tout est différent », soupira Daniel.

- « O'Neill, je pense que nous avons de plus gros problèmes. »

Au loin, ils entendirent distinctement une voix crier :

- « Jaffa, kree ! »

_Chapitre 12_

Quand ils entendirent cela, tous  se précipitèrent derrière les colonnes, de chaque côté du couloir. Ils sortirent leurs armes et se mirent en position de combat. A l'autre bout du couloir, les Jaffas avaient fait de même. Rapidement des coups de feu, de lance et de zat furent échangées. Dans ce tumulte, Daniel s'écria : 

- « Il faut protéger le texte ! »

Sam et Kaleb, les deux plus proche de ce segment de mur s'exécutèrent du mieux qu'ils purent sous le feux nourri de leurs ennemis de toujours. Plusieurs Jaffas tombèrent mais les autres continuaient d'avancer. Après quelques minutes, ils purent enfin voir à qui ils avaient à faire : sur le front des soldats, ils furent tous surpris de voir le signe d'Apophis. Daniel eut un mouvement d'hésitation à cette constatation. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants ils se tourna vers Jack : 

- « Je pense qu'ils sont comme nous, emprisonnés dans la pyramide. »

- « Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

- « Rien mais ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'Apophis est mort. Vous les aviez déjà croisé, Hulkin ? »

- « Non, jamais mais cette pyramide est immense, j'ai eu énormément de chance de vous croiser »

Pendant ce temps, le combat faisait toujours rage. Les hommes d'Apophis avançaient petit à petit. Puis celui qui devait être le chef fit un signe à ses hommes pour arrêter les tirs. Jack, après avoir consulté Jacob du regard, en fit autant. Tous restaient aux aguets. Puis Jack, ne tenant plus en place, interpella le Jaffa : 

- « Alors comme ça, on se promène ? »

- « Silence Tau'ri, si tu ne veux pas que mes hommes te tuent. »

- « Pour l'instant, il me semble que nous avons l'avantage ! Tu as quoi, trois morts ? Et moi, il n'y a même pas un blessé dans mes rangs ! »

- « Jaffa ! », s'écria alors l'interlocuteur du colonel, passablement énervé.

- « Excusez-moi », intervint Daniel, « mais depuis combien de temps êtes vous prisonniers ici ? »

- « Les hommes d'un Dieu ne sont jamais prisonnier ! »

- « A ce sujet, vous serez peut-être intéressé d'apprendre qu'Apophis est mort. »

- « Menteur, on ne peut pas tuer… »

- « …un dieu. Le seul problème, c'est que ça n'en est pas un ! »

A ces mots, tous les Jaffas en colère reprirent leurs tirs. Jack se jeta sur le côté pour se remettre à l'abri. Il s'adressa à Daniel : 

- « Vous avez vu, j'ai essayé de communiquer, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre ! »

Daniel leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit même pas. Ils reprirent tous deux le combat, Hulkin toujours caché derrière eux, ce dernier n'ayant pas d'arme. Les Jaffas tombèrent les uns après les autres. Progressivement, l'intensité des tirs des lances ennemies diminua jusqu'à ce qu'on n'entende plus rien. Ils laissèrent passer quelques dizaines de secondes avant que Sam n'ose sortir de derrière la colonne ou elle était postée. Elle avança prudemment, slalomant entre les corps inertes des hommes d'Apophis, assez rapidement suivie par Jacob, les autres restant en couverture. Arrivée au niveau où étaient posté les Jaffa, elle regarda autour d'elle, quand tout à coup elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une lance qu'on active. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se jeter sur le côté le coup était déjà parti. Jacob réagit très vite et tira sur la masse dans l'ombre d'où provenait la décharge. La masse s'écroula lentement. Immédiatement Nolbe arriva avec une lampe. Ils inspectèrent rapidement les corps environnant, s'assurant que plus aucun danger ne subsistait. Les autres arrivèrent alors précipitamment. Jacob s'était déjà dirigé vers sa fille et Teal'c égal à lui même surveillait le couloir. Jacob se tourna vers Jack : 

- « Elle est touchée à l'épaule droite. Elle perd beaucoup de sang. Je vais lui faire un pansement comme je peux mais il faut la ramener rapidement pour la soigner correctement. Vous n'auriez pas des anti-douleur ? »

- « Et comme tout bon Tok'ra qui se respecte vous n'avez pas un appareil miraculeux pour…faire des miracles ? », questionna Jack en lui tendant une dose de morphine.

Ce fut Garik qui répondit.

- « Nous avons effectivement un appareil que nous utilisons pour les premiers soins mais la blessure du major est trop étendue. »

- « Daniel, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. »

Celui-ci fit un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers la partie du texte qu'ils avaient repérée, suivi par Hulkin, Kaleb et Nolbe.

Tous quatre se mirent au travail, cherchant à déchiffrer ce nouveau langage. Après s'être occupé de Sam, Jacob vint les rejoindre. Il se pencha à son tour vers le texte en question et après l'avoir observé pendant quelques minutes il se tourna vers les traducteurs et Selmak s'adressa à eux : 

- « J'ai déjà vu cette écriture. Il s'agit en réalité du mélange de deux alphabets : un dérivé de l'ancien et un qui ressemble un peu au cyrillique que l'on trouve sur Terre. J'avait déjà rencontré un tel texte sur une planète que j'avais visitée pour la Tok'ra. Malheureusement, déjà à l'époque, je n'avais pas compris comment il marchait. Oh, j'ai bien quelques éléments d'orientation mais rien de bien concluant ! »

- « Dites nous ce que vous aviez déchiffré, on pourra peut-être faire avancer les choses. »

Alors Selmak se mit à parler, leur montrant des signes ou des associations de symboles, leurs expliquant ce qu'il avait déduit. Parfois il était interrompu par un de ces partenaires qui donnait son avis sur une autre traduction possible. Mais après une heure, le texte n'avait toujours pas de sens. Nolbe poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Daniel tourna la tête vers Sam, qui était appuyée sur une colonne, souffrant visiblement même si elle voulait le cacher. Hulkin s'assit sur le sol, juste sous le texte. 

- « Pourriez-vous vous écarter un petit peu s'il vous plaît ? »demanda poliment Kaleb.

- « Pas de prob… » commença Hulkin après avoir levé la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur.

Daniel se tourna vers lui pour voir si tout allait bien. Jack, intrigué par le comportement de leur nouvel ami, le questionna :

- « Que se passe-t-il ? »

- « J'ai,…j'ai l'impression que le texte prend un sens vu d'ici… »

Immédiatement Daniel s'assit au pied de la colonne et leva la tête. Il tournait la tête de gauche à droite, semblant lire ce qu'il voyait. Après quelques minutes, il regarda ses partenaires : 

- « Bien, je pense que la sortie n'est plus très loin… »


	4. Partie 4

Une pyramide parmi tant d'autres 

Ceci est notre première fanfic sur Stargate, alors soyez indulgents…

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas et nous essayerons de rendre justice à leurs créateurs.

Si vous êtes fan de séries télé et que vous croyez tout savoir, rendez-vous sur mon site : 

Envoyez les commentaires à marion.c@frisoo.freesurf.fr et egwene@caramail.com.

Cette fanfic se situe au cours de la saison 5 (ie Daniel n'est pas encore « mort »)

_Chapitre 13_

Pendant ce temps, sur Terre au SGC, le général Hammond faisait les cent pas dans la salle de contrôle. Devant lui, le sergent, assis au pupitre de commande, attendait ses ordres. Il se retourna vers son supérieur. 

- « Mon général, ça fait déjà plus de trois heures qu'ils auraient dû donner des nouvelles ! »

- « Je sais, sergent. Je sais. » Le général Hammond soupira, SG1 était en effet très en retard et selon le règlement leur code aurait dû être désactivé trois heures plus tôt, mais il avait attendu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le colonel O'Neill et son équipe ne se pliait pas exactement à ses ordres   il avait gardé l'espoir de recevoir une transmission ou même un signal lui prouvant que SG1 était encore en vie mais la porte était restée fermée. « Désactivez le code de SG1. »

- « Attendez. Mon général, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Ils ne pourront pas rentrer ! Et s'ils essayent, l'iris restera en place, et … » Le docteur Frasier ne put terminer sa phrase, à l'idée de voir ses amis désintégrés dans le vortex de la porte des étoiles.

- « Docteur, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai déjà attendu bien plus longtemps que je n'aurais dû. Ne vous inquiétez pas, SG1 trouvera un moyen de rentrer. » Et il ajouta dans un souffle « Du moins je l'espère. »

Il se tourna vers le sergent qui attendait toujours. « Allez-y. »

Le sergent manipula quelques commandes et répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

- « Code désactivé. »

Au même moment, sur la planète Suban, SG1 et leurs amis étaient bien loin de ces considérations. Ils avaient fait silence et regardaient Daniel avec insistance.

- « Expliquez-vous. »

- « Vu d'ici, avec si peu de lumière, certains signes sont illisibles et le reste du texte devient compréhensible ! » Répondit Daniel avec enthousiasme. « Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? »

- « Daniel ! La sortie ? »

- « Ah oui. Et bien, le texte n'est pas très long et d'après mes connaissances on pourrait le traduire par : il n'y a pas de pyramide. »

- « Comment ça il n'y a pas de pyramide ? Et on est où d'après vous là ? »

- « Jack, ne vous énervez pas, je ne fais que traduire le texte. » Répondit Daniel en se levant. Il fut aussitôt imité par Hulkin.

- « Excusez-moi, mais je commence à en avoir assez de jouer à cache cache dans ce couloir ! »

- « Que pensez-vous que cela veuille dire ? » Demanda Selmak calmement.

- « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais la solution ne doit pas être loin. Peut être sur une des colonnes. » Répondit Daniel en indiquant les quelques colonnes qui entouraient celle devant laquelle il se tenait. 

Ils décidèrent d'examiner les deux colonnes les plus proches et le mur derrière et formèrent trois équipe de deux : Selmak et Daniel s'occupèrent du mur, Garik et Hulkin de la colonne de gauche tandis que Kaleb et Nolbe se rapprochaient de la colonne de droite.

Pendant ce temps, Teal'c montait la garde, plus attentif que jamais à chaque détail, leur précédente rencontre avec les Jaffa leur ayant appris que leurs précautions n'étaient pas vaines. Le colonel O'Neill s'assit à côté de Sam et regarda son bandage, il commençait à se couvrir de sang.

- « Tenez bon, on va bientôt rentrer. »

-« Je sais. » Sam esquissa un sourire devant la tentative de réconfort de Jack

Une demi-heure plus tard, les différentes équipes n'avaient pas fait de progrès évident quand Jack vint prendre des nouvelles.

- « Il faudrait penser à vous dépêcher. » Dit-il à Daniel en regardant Sam.

- « Je sais Jack, mais je vous assure que nous allons aussi vite que possible. »

Sam paraissait en effet de plus en plus pâle, son bandage était maintenant complètement couvert de sang et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Daniel était exaspéré, il savait que la solution était sous son nez mais il ne la voyait pas le texte sur le mur ne faisait aucune référence à l'inscription qu'ils avaient déchiffrée plus tôt ou à un moyen de sortir. Il retourna vers la colonne et scruta le texte à nouveau pour voir s'il n'avait pas manqué un point important. Il soupira et allait s'éloigner quand un détail attira son attention.

- « Jacob, vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait ? »

- « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

- « Ce signe, là, juste en dessous de l'inscription, celui qui est presque complètement effacé, vous pouvez le traduire ? »

- « Non, mais je vois mal, si je pouvais enlever un peu de la poussière qui le recouvre... » Joignant le geste à la parole, il passa sa main sur l'inscription.

A cet instant, le symbole s'enfonça dans la pierre. Le sol commença à trembler, tout comme les colonnes et les murs. Un bruit étrange les fit sursauter et tourner la tête sur leur droite, ils remarquèrent à leur grande surprise que le corridor ne formait plus une seule ligne droite mais qu'un tournant apparaissait après quelques mètres

 « Les champs électromagnétiques doivent êtres coupés. » Dit Sam qui venait de sortir de sa torpeur.

Elle allait poursuivre quand elle fut interrompue par un bruit tonitruant qui partait du plafond. Ils levèrent tous la tête et constatèrent que le soleil faisait son apparition, les murs disparaissant petit à petit, un peu à la manière des galeries Tok'ra.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les murs et les colonnes dépassaient à peine leurs têtes.

- « Jack, nous devrions nous tenir prêts à toute éventualité. » Avertit Jacob.

Le colonel O'Neill qui aidait Sam à se relever le regarda d'un air interrogatif. 

« Nous venons de libérer toutes les personnes qui étaient prisonnières de la pyramide, amies ou ennemies. »

_Chapitre 14_

Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets, se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant, à demi soulagés de pouvoir probablement rentrer chez eux. Ils regardèrent alors autour d'eux. Les murs étaient maintenant haut d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Les Tok'ra, Teal'c et Daniel se mirent en cercle autour de Hulkin, Jack et Sam soutenue par son colonel, pour parer à toute éventualité. Tous attendaient avec une certaine impatience la fin de la descente des murs qui pouvait révéler à tout moment un autre groupe de Jaffa ou d'autres ennemis. Ils se trouvaient en plein milieu de ce qui avait été la pyramide. Ils pouvaient maintenant voir qu'elle avait une base carrée d'environ 500 mètres de côté. Ils aperçurent à une petite distance les corps des Jaffa qu'ils avaient rencontrés un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Rien ne bougeait de ce côté là. 

Les murs rejoignirent enfin le sol qui, lui, ne disparut pas. Ils se trouvaient donc maintenant sur une grande plate-forme en pierre. Rien ne bougeait autour d'eux. 

- « Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai très envie de rentrer sur notre bonne vieille Terre, et maintenant que c'est possible, je ne vais pas m'en priver ! » Commença Jack en commençant à s'éloigners'éloignant.

Sam, qui avait jeté un coup d'œil à son GPS signala la direction à prendre. Ils furent interrompus par Hulkin.

- « J'aimerais trouver les corps de mes compagnons. »

- « Vous ne voulez tout de même pas les ramener ? Vous pourrez revenir plus tard pour cela ! » S'exclama Jack après avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet au major.

- « Je voudrais seulement ramener quelque chose pour prouver leur décès. Mais je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas m'aider… »

- « Mon Colonel, ça va, aidons-le… » souffla Sam.

Hulkin parcourut donc rapidement la surface. Après cinq minutes, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait proche d'un des bords de la pyramide, se pencha vers ses anciens compagnons de voyage et récupéra des médaillons que chacun portait autour du cou. Tous le regardèrent se recueillir. Finalement il se releva et s'apprêta à repartir quand son regard fût attirer par quelque chose de brillant. Il s'en approcha, puis se baissa pour ramasser une sorte de tablette qui semblait être faite de la même pierre que le sol mais était très légère. Daniel s'approcha de lui et se pencha au-dessus de son épaule. Après quelques minutes de lecture, il relava la tête et se tourna vers les autres : 

- « Alors ça, c'est incroyable ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ! Je vous rappelle que tout ce qu'on voulait c'était rentrer ! »

- « Ce qui est écrit là dessus, c'est…c'est tout simplement époustouflant ! »

- « Vous allez nous expliquer où il va falloir que je vous torture ? »

Daniel avait reposé la plaque sur le sol et sorti un appareil photo. Pendant qu'il photographiait l'objet sous toutes les coutures, Jacob s'était approché et contemplait ce qui était écrit.

- « Vous avez raison, c'est tout bonnement inimaginable ! Je n'ai vu personne après l'évanouissement de la pyramide, et vous ? »

- « Personne n'a rien vu papa. De quoi s'agit-t-il ? »

- « Et bien, il est dit : "Vous avez vaincu la pyramide qui existe et existera au-delà du temps. Félicitation à vous neuf. Et faites que vos peuples restent amis et continuent le combat contre les Goa'uld." Ensuite vient le texte complet que nous avons cherché à traduire durant tout notre séjour ici ! C'est dingue, c'est comme si quelqu'un nous avait surveillés pendant notre exploration et avait gravé ce texte à notre intention ! »

Sam, qui était toujours appuyée sur Jack, eu un mouvement de faiblesse.

- « Oh là ! N'allez pas nous faire faux bon major ! Daniel, c'est sûrement merveilleux mais je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on rentre maintenant. Vous traduirez tout cela dans votre labo préféré. »

Personne ne trouva rien à redire et le voyage de retour vers la Porte des Etoiles commença. Sam allait de plus en plus mal ce qui les ralentissait considérablement. Après vingt minutes de marche et alors que quelques arbres étaient à proximité, ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Jack et Nolbe en profitèrent pour fabriquer un brancard de fortune pendant que Jacob et Daniel veillaient la blessée. Ils purent reprendre leur chemin, Sam s'économisant puisque allongée. Une heure plus tard la porte était enfin là. 

Hulkin fut le premier à rentrer chez lui, après des adieux, des échanges d'adresses cosmiques et des promesses de se revoir. Daniel se posta alors devant le clavier de commande et commença à taper les coordonnées de la Terre quand Teal'c l'interrompit.

- « Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer comme cela, Daniel Jackson. Nous avons six heures de retard… »

SG1 se rappela alors de l'avertissement de leur Général.

- « Les 24h…En plus, je ne vois plus le MALP. » Souffla Daniel.

- « Oui, un mystère de plus ! » Ajouta jack exaspéré.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas venir avec nous mais par contre, il suffit que vous restiez là pendant que nous allons chercher le code Tok'ra » proposa Selmak.

- « Sam ne tiendra peut-être pas jusqu'à votre retour. Il faut que vous l'emmeniez pour la soigner. »

- « On ne peut emmener personne sans l'accord du grand conseil, Colonel. » Expliqua Garik.

- « Je me fous de leur avis ! Vous allez emmener le major avec vous, la soigner puis revenir nous chercher ! Vous pouvez bien faire ça après tout ce que l'on à fait pour vous. Et puis, c'est votre fille Jacob ! Vous n'allez pas la laisser dans cet état ! »

-« Il a raison. En route ! » Dit Jacob après quelques secondes de réflexion et en faisant signe à deux de ses compagnons de prendre le brancard pendant que lui-même tapait le code.

Après un dernier regard vers les membres restant de SG1, les Tok'ra passèrent la porte accompagnés de Sam.

_Chapitre 15_

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c regardèrent leurs amis passer la porte un à un. Le vortex se referma quelques minutes plus tard et les membres restant de SG1 rassemblèrent leurs affaires et s'assirent dans l'herbe devant le clavier de commande. 

Daniel continuait de lire la tablette avec une fascination qui  ne manquait pas d'agacer le colonel O'Neill et Teal'c regardait l'énervement de Jack avec un sourire en coin.

- « Je ne comprends pas ce que vous pouvez trouver de si intéressant dans cette tablette. »

- « Hum ? » Daniel leva la tête vers Jack avec un air interrogatif.

- « Laissez tomber. »  Soupira Jack.

Daniel regarda Teal'c qui lui fit signe qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait et retourna à sa lecture.

Une heure plus tard, la nuit commença à tomber et l'archéologue prit une lampe dans son sac pour pouvoir continuer à lire.

A cet instant Jack se leva et laissa exploser son exaspération.

- « Ca fait déjà une heure qu'ils sont partis ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire ? On ne va pas rester là des jours à les attendre ! » Dit-il, sans s'adresser à l'un de ses compagnons en particulier.

- « Je suis sûr que le major Carter va bien et que les Tok'ra prennent grand soin d'elle, O'Neill. »

- « Bien sûr, bien sûr. » Le colonel se rassit et commença à chercher dans son sac de quoi dîner.

Au même instant sur la base Tok'ra, Selmak et Garik étaient penchés sur un brancard où était allongée le major Carter, sans connaissance.

- « Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. »

- « Je sais, mais avec ce que nous lui avons administré, sa moelle devrait régénérer les éléments perdus assez rapidement. »

- « Le conseil ne nous a accordé que quelques heures, le temps qu'elle soit assez stable pour rentrer sur Terre. »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est robuste. »

Sur Suban, les membres de SG1 appréciaient un repas frugal composé essentiellement de barres vitaminées que le colonel avait trouvées dans son sac.

Tout-à-coup l'anneau de la porte des étoiles commença à tourner et les chevrons à s'enclencher.

Jack et Teal'c se levèrent et prirent les armes qu'ils n'avaient pas posées très loin.

Daniel les suivit quelques secondes plus tard, le temps de ranger la précieuse tablette. Tous attendirent anxieusement que le vortex s'ouvre et laisse passer leurs amis Tok'ra et le major Carter.

Mais quand le vortex s'ouvrit enfin, ce fut Hulkin qui passa la porte.

Il était essoufflé et regardait derrière lui comme pour être sûr que personne ne l'avait suivi. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et on pouvait constater plusieurs égratignures sur son visage et ses bras.

Il ne reprit son souffle que quand la porte se referma et se dirigea alors vers ses amis.

Daniel s'approcha de lui avec inquiétude.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? Nous ne devions pas nous revoir avant plusieurs jours, sur Terre. »

- « Je sais. C'est terrible. Mon monde… assiégé. » Il avait du mal à articuler et faisait des efforts évidents pour ne pas tomber.

- « Asseyez-vous. Racontez-nous. Qui a assiégé votre monde ? »

- « Les Goa'uld. Partout des Jaffas tirent sur les civils, des explosions résonnent dans les rues. Plus de la moitié de la ville est déjà détruite. » Répondit Hulkin avec émotion.

- « Mais comment est-ce possible ? Les Goa'uld ont quitté votre monde il y a plusieurs siècles. » Demanda Daniel.

- « Je ne sais pas. Ca a commencé il y a plusieurs semaines déjà. Ils sont passés par la porte. D'après ce que j'ai compris, un certain Baal veut agrandir son territoire et a déclaré que nous lui devions obéissance. »

- « Toujours le même scénario à ce que je vois. Il faudrait leur dire de se renouveler de temps en temps. »

- « Et quand vous avez refusé, ils ont décidé de prendre votre planète par la force. » Résuma Teal'c avec tristesse.

Hulkin acquiesça en silence.

- « Personne ne vous a vu franchir la porte ? »

- « Je ne suis pas sûr, je crois avoir vu entrer des Jaffa dans la salle où se situe la porte quand je suis parti, mais je ne peux rien affirmer. »

- « Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'une horde de Jaffa s'apprête peut-être à passer la porte en ce moment pour venir à votre recherche ? »

Une fois de plus Hulkin acquiesça en silence.

A cet instant précis, la porte s'activa. En quelques secondes le vortex s'ouvrit.

Jack et Teal'c conduisirent leurs amis vers l'orée de la forêt, où l'obscurité grandissante les protègerait quelques instants de visiteurs indésirables. Et ils se tinrent prêts, regardant fixement la surface bleue de la porte.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendrent quand ils aperçurent Jacob soutenant Sam, qui avait l'air d'aller bien mieux.

Jack, Teal'c et Daniel rejoignirent rapidement le major Carter et son père qui les attendaient devant le DHD, Hulkin les suivit à quelques mètres.

Quand ils se furent assurés de l'état de santé du major, Daniel commença à entrer les coordonnées de la Terre.

- « Jack, que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Pas le temps de vous raconter. On rentre. Hulkin vous venez avec nous. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Jacob activa le code Tok'ra. Jack et Sam passèrent en premier, suivis par Jacob et Hulkin, puis enfin Teal'c et Daniel.

Juste avant de franchi la porte, Daniel jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la planète, dans la pénombre du crépuscule.

A son grand étonnement, la pyramide s'était reconstituée.

_Chapitre 16_

Dans la salle de débarquement au SGC.

- « Activation extérieure de la porte. »

Le général arriva à ce moment dans la salle de commande.

- « On reçoit un signal ? »

- « Non… Ah si, celui de la Tok'ra mon général. »

- « Ouvrez l'iris » dit ce dernier tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de la porte suivi de près par Janet qui les avait rejoint.

Au moment où Hammond entrait, Jack passait la porte.

- « Que c'est bon de rentrer chez soi ! »

Les autres suivaient de près, Daniel ayant toujours la tête tournée vers la vision de la pyramide reconstituée. Tous les hommes présents avaient baissé leurs armes à l'arrivée des premiers membres de SG1 mais quelques-uns uns les pointaient à nouveau vers Hulkin.

- « Baissez ça, ce n'est que nous ! »

Devant le manque de réaction des soldats, le Général fit un signe qui les fit enfin réagir.

- « Content de vous revoir SG1, Jacob et … »

- « Hulkin, monsieur. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

- « Vous m'expliquerez tout cela dans une heure pendant le débriefing mais pour l'instant, suivez donc le Docteur Frasier. »

- « Excusez-moi général mais le monde de Hulkin est en fâcheuse posture, Baal essaie de s'approprier cette planète, et nous aimerions aller les aider. »

- « Vous me raconterez tout cela tout à l'heure. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'envoyer mes équipes sans savoir de quoi il s'agit. »

Jack, sachant que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne changerait rien, se tourna vers Janet.

- « Je suis sûr qu'on vous a manqué…Et à vos chères aiguilles aussi ! »

- « C'est vrai que mon infirmerie n'est pas la même sans vous, Colonel ! »

Hulkin suivit le mouvement ainsi que Jacob qui voulait être sûr que sa fille allait bien.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva en salle de briefing. Une fois tout le monde installé, le Général entra.

- « Bien, je vous écoute. Expliquez moi ce qui vous a valu plus de sept heures de retard. »

Jack commença mais fut vite interrompu par Daniel qui voulait parler de cette pyramide, extraordinaire selon ces dires, dans laquelle ils étaient rentrés. Voyant que si on le laissait faire, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de raconter le moindre détail de ce qu'il avait lu sur les murs, Sam reprit les explications. Hulkin fut ensuite invité à parler de sa planète.

- « Notre société n'est probablement pas aussi développée que la vôtre mais depuis 50 ans nous avons fait d'énormes progrès. C'est ce qui nous a permis de comprendre le fonctionnement du panneau de commande de la porte et de commencer à explorer les autres mondes. Nous avions trouvé les adresses sur une page d'un très vieux livre. Suban était la troisième planète que l'on visitait. Je suis resté 6 mois dans cette pyramide et je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir permis d'en sortir vivant. Quand je suis revenu sur ma planète, j'ai tout de suite vu que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il n'y avait personne au niveau de la porte. Quand je suis arrivé en ville, c'était la panique. Je me suis caché dans une maison. Entre deux explosions le propriétaire m'a expliqué que c'était comme ça depuis quelques semaines. Il s'agirait d'un certain Baal. J'ai couru jusqu'à chez moi mais ma maison était détruite. J'ai donc décidé de revenir sur Suban en espérant que vous y seriez toujours et que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider. J'ai vu vos armes, elles ont l'air efficaces. »

Le général réfléchit un instant puis se retourna vers Hulkin.

-« Je vais envoyer SG3, SG7 et SG11 pour vous aider. Vous voulez les accompagner pour leur montrer ? »

-« Merci monsieur ! »

-« Excusez-moi monsieur mais pourquoi nous n'y allons nous pas aussi ? » Demanda Sam.

-« Vous rentrez d'une longue mission où vous avez été blessée il me semble Major. Je pense que vous avez besoin de repos. »

Une demi-heure plus tard Hulkin était reparti avec les trois équipes. Après un bon dîner tous ensemble, chaque membre de SG1 se sépara : Teal'c alla dans ces appartements pour une séance de Kelno'reem. Sam suivi les conseils de Janet et parti se reposer sans passer voir ses chers réacteurs et Jack en profiter pour passer une bonne nuit. Daniel se dirigea vers son bureau avec la tablette pour l'y entreposer en vue d' une traduction prochaine.

Deux jours plus tard, les trois équipes revinrent après avoir fait fuir les hommes de Baal. Un accord de protection fut conclut entre la Terre et Derion, la planète d'Hulkin. 

Sam avait retrouvé ses réacteurs et Daniel retourna à son laboratoire pour enfin finir la traduction. Quand il prit la tablette en main, le texte avait disparu.


End file.
